warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Trading
The Trade System allows players to trade any tradables (see below) at the Clan Dojo, or at the dedicated trading relay - Maroo's Bazaar. There is a minimum Mastery requirement of Rank 2 in order to trade, and and up to 6 items can be traded per transaction by each partner (thus for a maximum total of 12). Prerequisites There is a minimum Mastery requirement of Rank 2 in order to trade. As of , players need to enable 2-Factor Authentication on the official Warframe site in order to gain access to trade. Follow these steps to enable 2FA: #Go to the Official Warframe website's Account Management page and log into your PC account if needed. #Click on “USER INFORMATION” side tab if it is not active already. #You should see there “Enable Two-Factor Authentication (2FA) and receive a free in-game cosmetic: Enable” - click on "Enable". #A popup message will appear at the top of the webpage saying “PLEASE CHECK YOUR EMAIL FOR FINAL CONFIRMATION. IF YOU DO NOT RECEIVE WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR PLEASE CONTACT SUPPORT AT SUPPORT.WARFRAME.COM FOR ASSISTANCE.” #You should receive an email within an hour with a link to confirm. Click the link, and wait for the Official Warframe's website to open with a popup message at the top saying “TWO-FACTOR AUTHENTICATION HAS BEEN ENABLED FOR YOUR ACCOUNT.” Tradables Trades are charged for a trade tax which amount in based on the rarity of the commodity. Players will need to pay the respective tax for the item they receive in the trade. Additionally, a hub tax may be payable in addition to baseline game tax: * Maroo's Bazaar has a fixed additional 10% hub tax. * Clan Dojo tax can be set by the Clan that owns the Dojo and can range an additional 0-100% of baseline game tax (this can be altered at any time by any clan member with Treasurer privilege at any Trading Post in the Dojo). Not all items can be Traded. Set up shop in Maroo's Bazaar or your Clan's Dojo to see the full list of items that you currently own that are eligible to be sold (hold the Gear key ( ) and select "SET UP SHOP"). All tradables are split into the following categories in game: * MOD (excludes untradable Primed Mods obtained from Daily Tribute and Flawed Mods) * ITEMS ** ARCANES ** FOCUS, includes: *** Focus Lenses ** KEYS ** RESOURCES, includes: *** Mutalist Alad V Nav Coordinate *** Proof Fragment *** Refined Gems ** AYATAN TREASURES includes sculptures both empty and with stars slotted (note that unslotted stars are shown in another category further below). ** BLUEPRINTS includes the following (note that Prime non-Warframe parts are shown in a different category further below, while Prime Warframe parts are not tradeable): *** Prime Blueprints *** Special Weapons Blueprints *** Landing Craft Blueprints *** Focus Lens Blueprints ** IMPRINTS ** RELICS, both intact and upgraded ** MISCELLANEOUS, includes: *** Ayatan Stars *** Prime parts (except Prime Warframe parts - those are untradeable) *** Fish *** Scenes * PLATINUM (only shown in a trade, but not shown when using "Set up shop") 1) The table above shows only baseline game tax. This will be higher by the hub tax: either additional 10% if trading in Maroo's Bazar, or additional 0-100% if trading in a Clan Dojo - specific surplus tax will be different in every Dojo and will be the tax rate that was last set by any of the Clan's Treasurers. 2) Each Ayatan Star slotted into a Sculpture increases the trade tax by . 3) Special Weapons must be unaltered by any Affinity, Forma, Lens, or Orokin Catalysts to be tradeable. 4) Players cannot trade the initial amount of platinum that all accounts start off with. This is to prevent players from creating new accounts to farm platinum. Players cannot trade platinum that has been gifted to them either. Limitations * The number of trades that can be made per day is the same as the player's Mastery Rank, with exception to Founders, who get an additional two trades per day. The trade limit is refreshed daily at GMT 00:00 and is not affected by the number of items exchanged in each transaction. Furthermore, ranking up will provide an additional trade even if the daily limit has been reached. * At most 6 items may be offered by each trading partner in any given trade, with multiple copies of the same item counting as separate items (exception is , multiple units exceeding 6 of which may be offered but will still only occupy only 1 of the 6 slots in a trade). If the partners desire to trade more items - they will have to conclude additional trades, provided each of them still has available daily trades left. * For Warframes, players can only trade the respective Prime Warframe Blueprints. Parts that are crafted through any blueprints, and the fully built Warframes themselves cannot be traded. Note that if you inadvertently started the crafting process in the Foundry and then realised you wished to trade away the blueprint - it is possible to cancel the crafting process before completion and get the Prime blueprint back, as well as all resources used, except Argon Crystals. * For Weapons, only blueprints and parts for the Prime, Wraith, and Vandal weapon variants are tradeable. Any other weapons and their blueprints or parts besides the , , , , , and cannot be traded. ** The Syndicate, Prisma, and weapons are exceptions, and are considered Special Weapons, which are tradeable as a whole, but only if they are completely unranked with no affinity, and unaltered with no Forma, Lens, or Orokin Catalyst applied. *** These weapons, will remain tradeable even if recolored, customized with skins, cosmetic attachments, modded with regular weapon mods, or freely used in the Simulacrum, due to no affinity being gained from killing the spawned mobs. This is particularly useful for trying out expensive Syndicate and Prisma weapons to test their accuracy, attack speed/rate of fire, range/damage falloff, recoil, reload speed, or general handling characteristics without fear of losing the ability to sell or resell the weapons to other players later, if they are not to the user's liking. * Primed Mods obtained from Daily Tribute and Flawed Mods cannot be traded. * Last copy of any Mod with Precept ( ) polarity cannot be traded away, you will get an error "Unique copies of abilities cannot be traded". * Riven Mods can only be traded if both trading players have a Mastery Rank of at least 8. * Blueprints and Special Weapons cannot be traded to players who do not meet their Mastery Rank requirements. * Relics can be traded regardless of them being vaulted or unvaulted, and whether they are still Intact or already upgraded with Void Traces. * Only a single offer may exist in the trade at any given time. ** If the offering partner wishes to offer more Platinum - they have to change the amount they are currently offering (since they cannot use another trade slot to only offer the additional amount). ** If the partners decide that the other partner should now be offering more Platinum, this can be achieved without having to cancel and restart the trade by the currently offering partner removing the Platinum offered, then the other partner offering Platinum instead. Matchmaking There are several means to find buyers and sellers. In-Game Trade Chat In general, players post both WTB, WTS, and WTT offers in the in-game global trading Chat channel. If you cannot see this channel, then please check if it may have been disabled in the settings: default ' > OPTIONS > CHAT > Trade Chat'. When you want to contact the sender of an offer in the trading channel, click on their name and select "Talk". As the number of messages in trading channel can be overwhelming especially at peak times with most of them not being relevant, the game allows you to apply per-channel filtering rules to only show the relevant trading messages. Terminology People who use the Trade chat have their own acronyms to summarize their offers. Below is a short list of the most commonly used acronyms in Trade chat. A more comprehensive guide can be found here. *WTB - Want to buy *WTS - Want to sell *WTT(F) - Want to trade (for) *blitzer - player who quickly completes the mission in solo mode only to obtain a tradable end-of-mission reward item (such as a mod) and immediately trade it to the client *WTH - Want to hire (note the game does not recommend trading for favors/services, e.g. if you hire a blitzer - it is recommended to do so on a "no win - no fee" basis, i.e. not to pay an advance fee, and instead only trade afterwards for the actual tradable end-of-mission reward item) *PC - Price check *PMO - Private Message Offer *OBO - "or best offer" *...p - "p" is simply short for Platinum and is normally prefixed by a numerical value, e.g. "100p" means '100 Platinum'. Maroo's Bazaar You can also visit Maroo's Bazaar on Mars and meet other players willing to trade, inspecting offers displayed above a seller's head. Approaching a seller and using the context action key ( ) will initiate a trade. To offer items for trade hold the Gear key ( ) and select "SET UP SHOP". Trading Boards There is a number of trading boards available where players may post buy/sell offers, including both official, and also third-party websites not approved/endorsed/associated with the game or the publisher. Notable ones are: * Official ** Trading Board - on this wiki ** Official Warframe Forums - official game website * Third party. Note that the game publisher or this wiki in no way approve or endorse either these websites or accuracy/validity of any information (including prices or offers) shown there, they are only provided below for convenience - use only at your own risk. If in doubt - prefer to use the official matchmaking via in-game Trading chat channel, Maroo's Bazaar, Clan Dojo, or an official trading board, all described above. ** Warframe Market - third-party general trading website ** Riven Market - third-party website exclusively for Riven trading Process One first needs to find a willing trading partner for whatever it is they are willing to either buy or sell, see Matchmaking section above on this page. Once a trading partner is found, both trading partners have to be present in either Clan Dojo of either trading partner (they do not have to be in the same Clan), or at Maroo's Bazaar on Mars. * The universal way to trade in either location is for one of the partners to hold the Gear key (default ), and click "SET UP SHOP", while the other may approach the first and hit "Use" key, default to start the actual trade. * In Clan Dojo only partners may alternatively trade by using a Trading Post, if at least one has been placed there by a Clan member with Architect permissions. Either partner may physically approach a Trading Post (these are marked with a special icon shown in an icon legend on the Clan Dojo minimap, daulf , which will have 4 cyan consoles around it, then once they are close enough to a console - "X | ACTIVATE" text will be displayed, at which point they need to hit "Use" key (default ). This will show how many daily trades you have left, and also the list of players currently in Clan Dojo and eligible to trade today. Double-click on the entry with the avatar + name of your prospective trading partner to initiate the actual trade. : Note that any players currently in Clan Dojo, but not eligible to trade will not be shown on the list - this includes players who have exhausted their daily trades, who have not reached Mastery Rank of 2, or have not enabled 2FA on their account. As new players arrive - the list will also not be refreshed automatically, but instead needs to be closed and reopened again. Once the actual trade is initiated, each partner will be presented with their own modifiable list of 6 slots (i.e. 12 slots total for a trade). They can freely edit each of their respective 6 slots at will before the trade is concluded by adding/removing items, and these modifications will be immediately shown to both trading parties. Only 1 of the 12 slots may be used to offer at any given time, however any amount of platinum may be offered in that slot. Any tradable items other than Platinum will occupy a separate slot for each unit offered, even if these are duplicate copies of the same item type (e.g. not more 6 Cyan Ayatan Stars may be offered by a partner in a single trade, since each will occupy a separate trade slot). Once a trading partner is satisfied with what is shown in the 12 trade slots - they may check "READY TO TRADE" tickbox. Altering any of the 12 trade slots will uncheck these for both partners. Once both partners have checked these tickboxes, "ACCEPT BUTTON" will be enabled. Clicking this will show the final confirmation the full names of all tradeables offered by both parties, and "OK" and "CANCEL" buttons below. Clicking "OK" is perhaps the single most important step, as it will commit the trade and make it irreversible, so please only click it if you are absolutely satisfied with the trade. Personal Trading/Chat History PC users have a way to partially obtain personal trading and chat history, as long as they have not yet restarted their game session. Trade Ban Players may get automatically tagged by the game's anti-cheat system if they acquire an unrealistic amount of loot in a mission, resulting in a two-week trade suspension until the developers review the player's case. These players will receive an in-game inbox message from Warframe's Support Team saying the following: After the player has been cleared for cheating, the trade ban will be lifted, allowing them to continue trading normally. Tips *Manage your trading inventory with a PowerShell script. Patch History *Fixed having 6 unranked Mods in the Trade slots appearing as fully rank after "the slots are full" message prompted, and accepting the Trade results in giving 1 max-ranked same Mod away instead of 6 unranked Mods, even when you didn't swap it. ;2FA and Trading *You are now required to have 2FA enabled to trade with fellow Tenno. It is required to protect both parties from participating in account invasion-related situations. When both players have 2FA enabled, it helps to ensure that the persons trading are the legitimate account holders trading their own items. *Typing an item name (ie Stradavar Prime, Equinox Prime, etc) in the Trade screen search bar will now display all Relics that contain that item. *The Trading screen now contains a Riven category and specific search functionality! ;UI Changes & Fixes *The Dojo Trading screen has received an overhaul! **6 Trading Slots instead of 5! **Faster item selection responsiveness and improved UI to help you easily find the items you want to Trade. *A search bar has been added to Trading item sub-menus! *Changes to Trading confirmation pop-ups: **We now show rarity of Mods as well as Rank, to prevent “Fusion Core Fraud”. **More visibility to the items involved in the trade to increase awareness at every step of the trade. **Switched order of getting/giving for the trade accept confirmation, to be consistent with the new offer confirmation. What you are **giving is always first, what you are getting is second (matches the slots as well, giving on top, getting on the bottom) *Added gamepad support to Trading. *Introduced }} de:Trading es:Comercio Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11